Will We Make It Here?
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Hart along with his brother ,crew and the strays are finally in Auradon . The question now is will they be able to change their ways and stay . Or will they be sent back to the isle for good . Even if it is just one of them they all go back because of their motto . All of us or none of us .
1. Chapter 1

Harry steps out of the limos as they set down on Auradon soil and that seems to be the signal for the Strays and the crew because he sees James leading the crew out of the first limo and Mikey leading the Strays out .

Uma quickly steps out behind Harry followed by Gil, then Carlos . Harry sees Dizzy, Dante , Scott , Sarah and Micky standing by the first limo and Johnny, Malcom , Skye, Sunny , Josh and James by the second . Leaving only his brother Hart left in the  
third limo . He quickly looks around for his brothers wheel chair and sees the driver of their limo has it . Harry walks over to retrieve it and instead of just taking it back he decides to start making a effort says thank you to the driver .

Harry almost laughs at the look on the drivers face when he is thanked by a kid from the isle . Then he gets a answer " You don't have to thank me . It's my job".

Well it might not be because he is from the isle but because he got thanked for doing his job . Harry thinks as he wheel his brothers wheel chair over to the limo door and looks the wheels so his brother can transfer into it . Harry not helping more then  
that because on the isle his brother wheel chairwas already a huge weakness and accepting help even from his twin would make it worse .

His brother voice draws him from his thoughts as he hears " Are you coming Harry?" Causing him to look to see his brother . Who had startedmoving towards the crew and the strays , where Uma , Gil and Carlos were all ready standing . Harry starts  
walking as he answers his brother " Yeah I'm coming Hart."

Once he reaches them Uma speaks to the oldest of the strays Micky asking " Even one okay ."

" Yeah" Micky answers her his crackling voice reminding Harry he is just six months away from his 14 birthdayon the isle that would mean him joining the Wharf Rats proper but on Auradon they don't know what that would intell .

Uma catches James attention making sure to have his eyes on her and be speaking at a normal volume and pace . Again asking " Everyone okay." Instead of a verbal answer James gives a quick flick of his wrist down ward . -Yes- Uma takes that answer  
from him but says " Verbal answer James we aren't teaching them Wharf Rats code and you don't know normal sign ."

A voice that goes up and down in tone and volume says " Yes Captian ."

Hart is the one facing out being the eyes of the crew for the moment " King Bens coming ".

Causing Uma , Gil Carlos and Harry to turn around . King Ben is about a foot in front of them when he stops and says " Glad to see you made it . Care to indroduce me to the other ."

Gil starts to speak and " Dizzy ." As he point to a ten year old girl with light brown pigtails .

Then " Dante and Scott, Dantes the one with lighter hair hair . " Two boys about eleven years old , both 5'0 even , with green eyes and slightly curly hair one a dirty blonde the other a almost bleached blonde . Dante , Ben thinks to himself .

Gil points to the second girl of the group that only looks slightly older then the younger and is about 5'1 with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes . Sarah he speaks .

Then moves on to the last of the younger group another boy . Micky was the name givenand he was the most different of the group . Standing at5'4 and looking like he was about to grow . He has pale ginger hair and dark amber eyes .

Carlos takes over the introductions from Gil much like they did on the ship , Ben thinks their must be a reason . As Carlos gestures to the first , Johnny , who stood there in his new looking leather jacket looking proud to be in it , who is about 5'5  
and still has a few years of growing left to do and dark blonde almost brown hair and pale green eyes .

The next one is Introduced as Malcom and he has ash grey hair and silver eyes that suggest Fae background . With a slightly scuffed up leather jacket .He is a little shorter the his companion at 5'4 but still has years of growing to do at 15.

The next one in line they call Skye , he is wearing a leather jacket that is in a worse condition then the other two boys . He has pale ginger hair which is cut short and spiked with dark blue Tips and pale green eyes he is 6'0 foot even and  
has a little more growing to do at sixteen . Ben is told he is Mickys older brother . He can see it from the looks making itplain even if they weren't twins like the other sibling Wharf Rats that they had both the same parents.

The next one is the fourthgirl and finialgirl of the Wharf Rats Sunny . Much like her nameinplays she has slightly curlypale blonde hair and pale amber eyes . She stands at 5'6 . Her leather jacket is in the same condition  
as Skyes .

After Sunny , is Josh , with Raven black hair and dark blue eyes , that almost stare straight into your soul. He is 6' jacket is in a very ratty condition , that gets that way from three years of contist use when running with stolen goods and  
defending himself and his crew . Theirs a jaded look on his face that doesn't belong to a seventeen year old Ben thinks .

The last of their group is wearing what looks like a new leather jacket and appears to be the eldest of all of them at eighteen . The new jacket must have marked the acompishemt of reaching eighteen on the isle . He has dark red hair that has wavy  
streaks of brown running throw it but you have to look hard to see it . Hazel eyes shine with mischief , out of place on his scared faced . James , was the name given and Ben was retold he was deaf and didn't know real sign .

Ben didn't have to be retold that because James never had once looked away from his mouth once he was speaking and had done the same for . Carlos , Uma , Gil , Harry and Hart when they were speaking .

Ben speaks saying " well the first stop is the doctors to get you checked out to see what medical attention you will need ." Ben looks then over as they turn to Uma waiting to see what she says .

And sighs in relief when she yes ,Lead the way.

He turns and starts to walk with the Wharf Rats and strays following . Not seeing Harry pull out his pocket and push it back into place . Wharf Rat code for stay close and be on alert. 

* * *

**Well here is the squeal to Harry Hooks Younger Brother . If you haven't read that one yet you might want to so you don't get confused . With the leather jackets , then get one when they turn four teen marking them as a Wharf to say with the deaf chactar not knowing how to use normal sign he lips reads . The way Uma and the others allow him to do so is the correct way . Lip reading is much harder then signing and when you try to do it to a person the first few times they slow down their speaking and get louder which just makes it harder.**

 ****

 **I hope this gets just as positive as a response . So please Read , and Review . Flames are not welcome . I am not a author that tolerates them . If you would like to suggest a change please do so in a poilite way . If you must flame. Do so in a private message so I can keep the review a nice place . I don't want to have to moderate comments but I will if I have to.**

 ****

 **Question : Would you still like to see the three times a week updates after this chapter or should I take more time like I did with this chapter and have them be longer?**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	2. 2

The crew and the strays follow King Ben down the

Collidors towards the medical wing . Safely keeping the strays in the middle of the pack. With Uma, Hart, and Gil in the front and Harry , Carlos and James watching the back.

As they walk King Ben points out other areas such as that floors louange and bathrooms .

After about ten minutes of walking they reach what Ben says is the medical wing.

Which has a tall man wearing a lab coat says " My name is Dr. Jones , We would like to see the ones with a know medical condition . If you know you have one even if you don't know what it is called ."

Uma looks the man up and down sizing him up before speaking " Dante , Skye , Josh , James and Hart you guys first ."

Pointing out the two Ben knew about from Hart being in a wheelchair and being told James was deaf , he couldn't tell what was going on with the other three but he knew their was invisible problems ."

The Doctor speaks again saying youngest first . Gesturing for Dante to follow him into the back .

As he does the doctor askes " Young man do you know why you were signaled out has having a medical condition ?"

" I get shakey sometimes and drink way more water then the others . Uma thinks it has something to do with suger because she noticed I got shakey after not eating for a while so she always made sure I had food even if she went with out ." He then reaches  
in to his pocket and pulls out a packet of suger and says she also told me to put suger in my water a couple times a day and that helped ."

" Well Dante , based on what you are describing you have a Diabeties , which is were pancreas dosen't process suger as it should. I need to conform, with a blood up you sleeve."

Dante dose so, then the doctor puts a needle in his arm and draws blood . He tells Dante it will take a half in hour to get the results . So we will do you things.

Half and hour later the results from the test are in and the doctor comes back to Dante with a. Other doctor and says you do have diabetes . Doctor Kane will show you to use a meter and measure how much insulin you need . These papers , handing them to  
Dante explain every thing , you read them first and then show the other .

Dante nods his head then walks to a nother part of the room with the other doctor .

Dr. Jones walks out to grab the next One , Skye your next . Skye stands to follow until Uma asks " Where's Dante."

Normally the doctor wouldn't talk to another student about a students medical condition unless they were family however he know we wouldn't get the others in the back with out telling her ." He has a disases called diabetes which messes with the way he  
processes suger . Then telling her you did a good job with keeping him alive on the isle but we have other ways of dealing with it here , he is learning in the back now after he is dorm he will come out . With the papers we gave him , let him read  
them first then you all can ."

The doctor looks at her hoping she lets him get back to work he is relived when he here's " Go on Skye ."

The boy follows him into the back and jumps on the table when he is told to , after he locates Dante with his eyes .

Well young man what seems to be the problem . The boy easily takes his right arm out of the sleeve of his leather jacket then uses his right arm to pull his arm out of his left sleeve. The lack of muscle and use are clearly evendent ."

The doctor askes " Do you have any movement in that arm at all. Does it give you pain. We're you born with it like this or did something happen to it .

Skye knowing if he didn't speak Uma would come back here and answer all the questions the doctor had so he reluctantly spoke " No I don't have any movement in it . Yes In my shoulder is were most of the pain is . Their was a accident on the docks I then  
Gil feel on it when I was 13 . I haven't been able to move it since. He fells really bad about it defending Gil because he really didn't mean to ."

The doctor moves to the cabinet and pulls out a brace and says " I'm sure he didn't mean to . " then walking over to the boy with the brace he says " I don't think theirs away to return movement to you arm however you have pain init because it is dead  
weight hanging off your body . The brace will keep it out of the way and hopefully take the pain away if it dosen't will discus other options . " as he puts the brace on him .

The others can help you put this on . Go out their and send in Josh , having done the other medical checkes Skye needed done.

Skye walks out the door and the other Wharf Rats and the strays sees his left arm bound to his chest and his leather jacket only on correctly his right arm .

Skye looks at them and speaks " He says it's unlikely they will be able to give me any movement back the injurys to old . He said the brace should be enough to take the pain a way becasue it won't be hanging like dead weight . "

He then turns his head to Gil and speaks " he also said he knew you didn't do it on purpose ." He also said to send Josh in ."

Josh stands to walk in in pausing as Uma speaks " See if you can get close to Dante , knowing Josh would have it stay just as long or even longer then Dante ."

" Yea Captain " Josh tells her then walks into the medical office .

He gets on the table when told to by the doctor . The doctor asks him " What's the problem ."

Josh takes a deep breathe then speaks " I space out a lot and it takes me a while to snape out of it and I have to be told what happened when it happened and how long it happened for . Also some times I have fallen and started shaking and trembling for  
a few minutes I never have remembered it happening and have it be told it happened ."

The doctor looks at the seventeen year old and says " What you are discribing is Epiloposy . I is a disorder which causes seizures . The ones where you blank out are called absence seizures are called grand Mal seizure ."

Will need to run some test to see if you are having night seizures , for what you described you mostly have asbence seizures which are quite uncommon at night , however since you have had grand Mal seizures , they can happen at night and are dangerous  
because you can be alone when they happen and it will help determine what medication to start you on ."

He hands Josh a pile of papers and says that's tot copy to read to familiarize your self with I have a copy right her for Uma because you will be staying a couple of days at the least . He then tells the boy to make him self conformat able on a bed while  
he goes to give the papers to Uma .

The doctor walks straight over to Uma and gives her the papers looking at them she asks " How long does he have to stay ."

The doctor answers her " At least two days possibly longer ."

Uma responds by looking at James and saying you turn ."

James precedes the man into the room and sits on the table . He is handled a piece of paper that reads : I will be checking what you can hear , if anything to get your hearing aids .:

James nods his constant and the testing begins . After about fourty minutes the doctor shows James how to put in the hearing aids and gives him papers about getting a collinear implant which he told James it was his choice but it might be the best option  
then sends him out asking for him to send Hart in.

James walks out of the room and speaks with the hearing aids for the first time " Your turn Hart." Telling the boy . Then sits down to read papers about the collinear implants before he lets Uma read and talk about it with him . Becasue he might be the  
oldest of them but he trusts Uma with his health and safety and if she didnt think it wasn't a good idea he wouldn't do it .

Hart had rolled him self into the med bay and saw Josh and Dante in beds next to each and other and looked like they were safe .

The doctor askes do you have a idea of what it is .  
Hart answers the doctor by saying " Yeah we think it's Elhers- Danlos Syndrome . "

Then tells the doctor why the doctor listens then does his own examination .

After a while speaking saying " It is Elhers- Danlos Syndrome . We can only really help you with pain mangment ." After speaking he hands Hart a small bottle of pain killers and says we will start with those to see if they help."

The other Wharf rats health checks go fast revealing nothing more then they being under weight and malnourished . 

* * *

**Okay you guys voted for longer chapters instead of shorter quicker updates which actually works better for me . I will update this any time from Friday to Monday . No medical knowledge in this if correct . Next chapter the doctor talks to king Ben and they get shown their rooms and roommates .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	3. 3

Harry lookedup as Ben was called in to talk to the doctor. And looked at his friends , no his family besides Josh and Dante .

Scott looked nervous from being sepeeated from Dante but Uma was taking care of it .

James was rereading the papers the doctor gave him . Starring at it like it had all the answers . Hart was watching all the strays and younger Wharf Rats . From the looks his brother was sending him , he was telling a story Harry wouldn't want told but  
/He couldn't bring himself to care about that fact for now .

All he could think was all was he going to keep proctecting them he was the oldest member of the command crew , followed by his brother , then Gil and Uma and finally Carlos . But he had to be strong for them and the Crew along with following what his  
/father had taught him since birth look after Hart .

Harry looks at his brother and then the others talking along themself then starts to sing .

~I'm expected to be strong , to be the one to shoulder the burden of others . To watch over the other and protect them

". They don't know that I care deep in side , lm waiting for a time where I can let my weakness show .

The first born son of Captian Hook . Tasked from birth to look after his sickly twin brother . To defend him when there father could not . You couldn't see one with out the other , you could say one name and have to quickly follow it with the other .

As they grew older the younger brothers problems grew greater and the older twin heard again . Watch over your brother and defend him when I can not .After some time that crew to include the Wharf Rats and the Strays .

I'm expected to be strong , to be the one to shoulder the burden of others . To watch over the other and protect them. They don't know that I care deep in side , lm waiting for a time where I can let my weakness show .

.: '.

I just want them to see they are what I care for . I see them all as family and would give my life for them . I just wish I could know for certain if they would give their life's for me .~

Harry stoped singing as Ben walks out and says he is ready to show them their rooms .

Harry hopes they can make it here as he follows Ben and the others down the hallway guarding their backs .

* * *

 **It's been a busy week . My younger sister fell while running in P.E on Monday and sprained her wrist . Now my sister is both right and left handed however she mainly uses her left hand and she sprained her left wrist . When she came home for the doctors with the brace she said she sprained it but she wished she broke it so she could say she broke a bone .**  
/

 **I had a sensory episode . I don't know if you know any one with autism or a sensory processing disorder but they can be combined and becasue the chartistics are so similar people don't often know they have both . Any way my ears got really over whelmed the other day and it caused aseveral day head ache . Normally it fixes it self but on the third day I gave in and took asprain something I normally involved because I react with the worst side of effects to pills , like if pill says may get a bloody nose . I will get one . But this time the benfits out way the risk . Becasue it help my head. Asprain only makes me sick to my stomach so not the worst thing and yes I take it with food.**

 **This chapter is not what I said what it would be but I need more time to work that out.**

 **I hope every effected by Hurricane Irma is safe and alright.**

 **Until next time**

* * *

 **November 29th 2017  
**  
 **  
**

 **I know it's been a while but I've beenstruggling with some big issues such as myfaith. Mybirthday is the fourth of December and I promise a chapter then I don't know when the next one of that will be but they will keep coming .**

 ****

 **Fixed the stuff that should've have been in it .**


End file.
